Ultimateboy13's Adventures Chronicles
'''Ultimateboy13's Adventures Chronicles '''is a TV series to be created by Ultimateboy13. Here's the list of heroes, villains and episodes. Heros * The Adventure Team: Ultimateboy13, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Skippy Rabbit, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick, E.B. and Mr. Bunny * Friar Tuck * Lady Kluck * King Richard * Mother Rabbit * Skippy's Other Siblings * Sis Rabbit * Tagalong Rabbit * Toby Turtle * Toby's Father * Toby's Mother * Father Sexton * Mother Church Mouse * Judy's 275 Siblings * Stu Hopps * Bonnie Hopps * Gideon Grey * Mrs. Wilde * Mr. Wilde * Chief Bogo * Officer Clawhauser * Fred O' Hare * Phil * Merlin * Archimedes * Wart * Roger Radcliffe * Anita Radcliffe * Pongo * Perdita * Patch * Lucky * Cadpig * Rolly * 95 Dalmatians * Spot * Pocahontas * John Rolfe * Meeko * Flit * Percy * Bernard and Bianca * Lucky the Leprechaun * Thomas the Tank Engine * Percy * James * Edward * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Piglet * Christopher Robin * Darby * Buster * Owl * Rabbit * Eeyore * Lumpy * Kessie * Kanga * Roo * Gopher * Tod * Vixey * Copper Villains * Prince John * Sheriff of Nottingham * Sir Hiss * Bellwether * Cruella de Vil * Jasper and Horace Badun Episode Guide Season 1 # Episode 1: Love from Nick and Judy # Episode 2: Nick and Judy's Wedding # Episode 3: # Episode 4: # Episode 5: # Episode 6: # Episode 7: # Episode 8: # Episode 9: # Episode 10: # Episode 11: # Episode 12: # Episode 13: # Episode 14: # Episode 15: # Episode 16: # Episode 17: # Episode 18: # Episode 19: # Episode 20: Season 2 # Episode 21: # Episode 22: # Episode 23: # Episode 24: # Episode 25: # Episode 26: # Episode 27: # Episode 28: # Episode 29: # Episode 30: # Episode 31: # Episode 32: # Episode 33: # Episode 34: # Episode 35: # Episode 36: # Episode 37: # Episode 38: # Episode 39: # Episode 40: Season 3 # Episode 41: # Episode 42: # Episode 43: # Episode 44: # Episode 45: # Episode 46: # Episode 47: # Episode 48: # Episode 49: # Episode 50: # Episode 51: # Episode 52: # Episode 53: # Episode 54: # Episode 55: # Episode 56: # Episode 57: # Episode 58: # Episode 59: # Episode 60: Season 4 # Episode 61: # Episode 62: # Episode 63: # Episode 64: # Episode 65: # Episode 66: # Episode 67: # Episode 68: # Episode 69: # Episode 70: # Episode 71: # Episode 72: # Episode 73: # Episode 74: # Episode 75: # Episode 76: # Episode 77: # Episode 78: # Episode 79: # Episode 80: Season 5 # Episode 81: # Episode 82: # Episode 83: # Episode 84: # Episode 85: # Episode 86: # Episode 87: # Episode 88: # Episode 89: # Episode 90: # Episode 91: # Episode 92: # Episode 93: # Episode 94: # Episode 95: # Episode 96: # Episode 97: # Episode 98: # Episode 99: # Episode 100: Season 6 # Episode 101: # Episode 102: # Episode 103: # Episode 104: # Episode 105: # Episode 106: # Episode 107: # Episode 108: # Episode 109: # Episode 110: # Episode 111: # Episode 112: # Episode 113: # Episode 114: # Episode 115: # Episode 116: # Episode 117: # Episode 118: # Episode 119: # Episode 120: Trivia Category:Matthew Soares Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:TV series Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures Chronicles Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures Tv Series